


Lost But Not Found

by Bunnykik23



Category: Bleach, Code Geass, DCU, Death Note (Anime & Manga), League of Legends, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Titans (TV 2018), Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnykik23/pseuds/Bunnykik23
Summary: Ahri longs to find her voice but in order to do that, she has to take a big risk which may either save her career or sink it. As if that is not enough, some mysteries about her birth family get revealed to her in the most unexpected way
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by Ahri’s concept solo video I will show you. The dark themes explored there inspired me to write this.**

_“Ah you suck!!”_

_“You cannot sing!!”  
_

_“Slut!!”_

_“All she is there to do is to be eye candy. Just like her prior solo career.”  
_

_“One hit wonders!!”  
_

_“She and that Kai’sa chick are so fucking useless. Eve and Akali are better off without those two.”  
_

Those malicious thoughts continued to play in her head as soon as she gets into the car. She hasn’t been sleeping for the past couple days. So far, the rest of KDA had been coping during their brief hiatus. Akali’s True Damage project did so well, Kai’sa concentrated on her dance studio and has expanded to include yoga and pilates classes and has participated in a number of dance-related TV shows and acted as a judge for So you Think You Can Dance plus that beautiful soundtrack song that she recorded for the popular K-drama Amnesia that won her loads of praise and made people to finally acknowledge her presence in the group. Evelynn meanwhile released a couple of solo releases during the break that were well received and topped the charts as usual.

That left only one person. Yes. Ahri herself. Whilst the others have been focusing on their solo projects, she was stuck in a weird limbo. Although she released some solo tracks, none of them were well received and did not even enter the TOP 20 in the tracks. Not helping matters is that back when they were both soloists, Eve almost always overshadowed her and outsold her.

Just like during the promotions for their current album. Eve’s song was the highest selling solo song whilst hers was the lowest selling. So much for being the so-called Queen.

As if that wasn’t enough, Ahri was dropped as Chanel’s main brand ambassador and was replaced by of all people,Qiyana. Everyone told her not to worry about it yet, it stung her so much since she is just as passionate about fashion as Qiyana and besides, Qiyana has a poorer fashion sense in her own opinion.

That made people to judge her harshly and constantly compare her to others including her own bandmates. Heck even Kai’sa started getting more favourable attention compared to her with many sympathizing with her and criticising Ahri in particular due to her status as leader.

The rest of the band did not help matters with Eve’s constant yelling, Kai’sa criticisms of her ‘sloppy’ dancing and Akali giving her that horrendous beat to that stupid solo song she was forced to sing; a song that does not truly reflect who she truly is as a person.

She soon arrives at the venue where they were going to perform a special stage. She is always nervous before every show but this time things are different this time around. It was ironically the Asian Music Awards which is a huge prestigious awards show.

As soon as she gets out of the car, she is immediately rushed to the dressing room to get ready. She was not completely involved with the production of this album, leaving most of the key decisions to Eve and Akali; something she regrets now since her lines have gotten reduced and she does not get that much screen-time as before. She did not complain out of respect for Kai’sa who did not get any lines in their debut single.

But the real insult was that god awful song she got. Cutesy songs do not suit her and that song fits that vibe and she cringed. Thankfully the video was much better at least in her opinion but people started making fun of her including her own bandmates. 

She quickly checks the setlist and unfortunately that song is on that list. She sighs. _Some people really hate me._

Kai’sa literally sprints into the room at that moment. “Ahri it’s time!! Let’s go!!” Before the girl could answer, she is dragged off to the stage.

The others were waiting backstage for her. “Geez Ahri, be more time conscious.” Evelynn scolds her. Akali simply snickers. Ahri sighs. “Sorry. Guess I got carried away..”

“With your mini fashion shows.” Evelynn replies sarcastically. The others just laugh. Ahri hides her anger. Now is not the time to snap at anyone. Soon the show begins and all the girls get on stage. 

Ahri puts on a fake smile and she dances and sings along. A lot of eagle-eyed fans however notice some sadness in Ahri’s eyes and begin to worry for her mental state. 

“Why does Ahri look so sad?” a fan asked. “Hmmph….who cares?” says another fan. “Why are you guys treating Ahri like this?! She is part of KDA and even created the group!!” “STFU!! The bitch did not contribute shit to this group!! The others did most of the work!!” 

Soon it was time for solo interludes where everyone got the chance to perform their solo songs before the big finale with Seraphine at the end. Evelynn as expected performed first and got the loudest cheers of the group. Akali soon followed and got a lot of cheers. Even Kai’sa got a lot of love.

When it came to Ahri’s turn, the fans of the other KDA members and the other fandoms switched off their lightsticks, punishing Ahri with a black ocean. The only little shown were Ahri’s own fans who were giving the girl some love and support.

People that saw this online were disgusted and called out the Blades for their disgusting and immature behaviour with many now giving Ahri support.

Ahri just keeps on performing yet is saddened by this, getting a flashback to a similar incident where it was a total black ocean. That incident forced her into quick hiatus. Next thing she knew, she breaks down in tears and immediately runs off stage, stunning the audience.

The girl races backstage and ignores everyone as she keeps on walking. “AHRI COME BACK!!” Evelynn shouts as she and the others run after her. But the fox does not listen instead she keeps on walking. The girl does not notice a truck racing in front of her. 

“AHRI NO!!” 

**Pretty dark eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**All these ideas flowing through my mind. Poor poor Ahri.**

“Thank goodness she survived.” Seraphine says, her eyes puffy thanks to the tears she cried earlier after witnessing the horrific scene that played out right in front of their very eyes.

The media had a field day with this, not that the other members cared though they put on a good show to make it look like they cared. Around that same time, a producer by the name of Minako leaked out some audio and video recordings of Ahri showing exactly what type of sound she wanted. A lot of fans were shocked and concluded that maybe KDA does not suit her and that the r’n’b style she was working on suited her better. People began to feel sympathy for the girl. Suspicions soon grew as many believed that the other members purposely sabotaged Ahri because they felt that she would become a threat to their popularity.

Her vastaya powers might have helped her to survive that kind of stuff. Either that or pure luck. Either way, it is great that she survived but is still unconscious.

Kai’sa breaks down once again with Akali and Eve comforting her. It seems that the damage has been done. And even if Ahri wakes up and probably remembers them, there is a chance that the girl would never forgive any of them.

“W-We were all so selfish. We never once thought about Ahri and how she truly felt about stuff.” says Kai’sa. “It’s ok Kai’sa.” says Seraphine as she gently rubs Kai’sa’s back.

Just then, Ahri begins to stir. “Guys, she’s moving!!” says Seraphine. They immediately rush to Ahri’s side. “Ok ow. My head hurts.” the fox grumbles. They all hug her instantly. 

“WHAT THE-”

“Ahri we are so sorry!!” says Akali. “Forgive us please!” says Evelynn.

“Get the fuck off me.”

Her cold tone caught them offguard but it was not surprising. They obeyed and let go of her. Ahri glares venomously at the others, making them even Eve to feel uncomfortable. 

“Explain why you bitches taught it would be nice to replace my voice with some backup singer’s vocals. Am I really that bad of a singer to you? Also why did you give me that horrendous track huh? Just to prop up Eve and Akali since Akali was the breakout star last time and also since Eve used to be the top diva of her generation? Also Eve why would you drag poor Sera into this? She is still so young. Plus Eve I know you purposely sabotaged the girl to make her look bad!!” she asks all those questions whilst scrutinizing the others.

“Ahri you are being paranoid. None of th-”

Ahri quickly pulls out her phone and plays a series of audio recordings that more or less exposed the other three members of KDA. Seraphine gasps as she listens to everything.

“I cannot believe that I looked up to you guys!!” 

Ahri simply unhooks the IV and other stuff without caring about her health. “No Miss you cannot-”

“No Doctor. I have to leave this place before these bitches send me to my grave.” The doctor had no choice but to respect her wishes and helped her out, even bandaging up her wounds. “Sera, you are coming with me.” says Ahri. Seaphine had no choice but to obey Ahri and walks out of the room. Ahri takes one last look at the others before saying, “Let’s see how you three can cope without me. I bet you would happily enjoy your spotlight without me there since I am the useless one.”

With that she walks off, leaving a confused band behind. “But Ahri, what you are doing is dangerous.” says Seraphine. Ahri simply smirks smugly. “Oh we shall see.” 

There were paparazzi camped outside and as soon as they see Ahri, they begin to take pictures and hound her but Ahri ignores them and instead gets into the limo that was waiting for her outside. Seraphine gets in with her and the limo then takes off.

“Where to Miss Ahri?’ the limo driver Jack asks. 

“I am leaving for Kyoto tonight. Seraphine is coming with me.” she says. Seraphine stares at her in confusion. “Why Kyoto?” 

Ahri smiles softly. “That is my true birth home Sera.”


	3. Chapter 3

**A certain someone is gonna appear here and nope. It isn’t a League of Legends character.**

“Are you really sure about this Ahri? I mean, it is a brave move but it could potentially hurt your career.” says Seraphine. “Better now than later.” was all Ahri could reply with. They had just arrived at the airport, ready to leave to Kyoto.

A lot of passengers notice the two idols and almost immediately, some bring out their phones to snap a quick picture whilst others gossip as per usual. Ahri sighs. Comes with the territory of being a famous idol. Or rather one that should be famous but is often relegated as a side attraction to the main event.

_I guess I was never truly that charismatic._

“Ahri?”

The fox’s stopped in her tracks as she recognises that smooth baritone anytime any day.

She whips around to see a young man around the same age as her with long brown locks packed up in a bun wearing a green hoodie and black sweat pants with a pair of white sneakers.

“E-Eren?”

Seraphine’s jaw dropped. This guy was none other than the lead singer of popular boyband Aogiri and star of the popular TV series Attack on Titan Eren Jaeger. It is well known fact that the general public ship Eren and Ahri together since they both debuted around the same time. Evelynn might have been the more popular female popstar at the time but Aogiri and Eren by extension thanks to his solo activities were the bigger stars of that era.

The boy walks over to Ahri and quickly hugs her. “I…I thought I was gonna lose you.” The girl tries to fight back tears. So many on-lookers found this cute since these two are great friends though it is kind of obvious that Eren has had a crush on Ahri for years hence why they often pair them up for special performances.

The rest of Aogiri show up and watch the heartwarming scene play out before them with grins on their faces. “Ah Seraphine right?” says the white haired member of the group who walks over to her. The pink-haired popstar blushes and nods. 

“Nice to meet you. I am Kaneki.” he says with a smile. “Good thing Ahri brought her along because God forbid if Eve took control of her career.” says the other brunette in the group.

Eren and Ahri let go of each other. “I..I am thinking of going back to Kyoto to start all over.” says Ahri. Eren smiles. “Funny because the boys and I are going on a long vacation over there.” Ahri’s eyes light up.

“Really?”

He nods. “I am willing to help you every step of the way because this is no longer about what others want. It is about you Ahri and what you truly desire for yourself.”

“Ok then.” 

With that, Ahri’s entourage joins Aogiri and their crew in the band’s private jet on route to Japan.

“I have been saying it for years. KDA was a terrible mistake. You should not have listened to Eve and allowed that bitch to manipulate you into agreeing with her. Sure KDA was your idea but truth be told, it is more of Eve’s idea than yours because the whole concept for that group suits her and the others more than you.” says Aogiri’s manager Tsukiyama.

Ahri sighs. “How can I stand out when my voice keeps getting drowned?” she asked. Eren sits down beside her. “Simple. By raising your voice even louder.” he said.

“Is that possible?”

“Ahri we have seen those leaked demos and videos. That is the true you. That is the Ahri that we met. You have been screwed by a bunch of stupid bitches who cannot tolerate the idea of someone like you becoming more powerful than she should be.” says Kaneki.

“I have to start all over in Japan then.” she said. “Had she debuted in Japan, she would have had greater success.”says Izuku, the youngest member of the group. “Now that I think about it, I think you guys have made good points. Ahri has talent but she needed some way to show off her charisma.” says Seraphine.

“And no worries, we will all help out in this but ultimately, Ahri will be in total complete control here.” says Eren. Ahri smiles and gently nuzzles Eren who chuckles and pets her head.

“Speaking of which, I still have a truck driver to beat up.” says Eren. Everyone laughs. “How dare he injure Foxy like that?!” Ahri smiles softly. For the first time in years, she feels a lot more relaxed.

Elsewhere, a mysterious woman is seated a dimly lit room. A muscular man in a black suit walks towards her. “I hear that Jaeger and his group are enroute to Kyoto.”

“Excellent. Seems like my plan would come to fruition.” she says. “I also heard that that fox popstar chick from KDA and that Chinese newbie that they were grooming are also with them.” 

The woman smirks. “Let the games begin.”


	4. Chapter 4

**We get introduced to Ahri’s parents. You will learn more about Ahri’s childhood as the story progresses.**

“AHRI-CHAN!!!” Mrs Fujiwara squeals as she hugs her adopted daughter who smiles happily and hugs her back. Her father joins in the family group hug. The others look on with little smiles on their faces. There is something endearing about Ahri’s cute nature. Sure she is now as the Sexy Queen but her more innocent side is just as much of a draw.

The two women break away for a brief second with the mother taking a close look at her daughter. “Why did you walk out of the hospital though? It is dangerous especially after that terrible accident?” she asks in a worried tone.

Ahri just sighed. “If I did not leave then, they would have still replaced me anyways and declared me dead so I did them all a favour and made it easier for them.” 

Mr Fujiwara places a hand on her shoulder. “You are being way too hard on yourself Ahri. Eve may have the talent but she does not have the charisma that your mum and I know that you have. These labels you have been under did not handle you well and only crippled you for Eve’s sake.” he says.

She stares down at the ground beneath her. “I….I am not sure that I can sing again anyways.” With that, she walks upstairs to her old room leaving everyone else behind.

“We should all back off and not pressure her too much because she has not gotten over all that hell. Let her rest.” says Eren.

“Thank you for bringing her here.” says Mr Fujiwara. “It is the least I could do for a good friend sir.” he says. Mrs Fujiwara smirks mischievously. “Is that all she is to you Eren? Just a good friend?” Eren blushes bright red whilst the others laughed.

“M-Maybe I should go check on her.” With that, he quickly ran up the stairs. “Ah she got him good.” says Kaneki with a smirk.

Meanwhile Ahri heads up to her old room which was exactly the way she left it. On the walls were posters of various popstar and artistes that she looked up to. There were a lot of Eren and Aogiri posters everywhere as Eren was her biggest inspiration when she was much younger since he was the first major teen idol of their generation. 

She smiles at her CD collection. As expected, there were Aogiri and Eren albums in there plus the Aogiri lightstick was on the desk. She plops onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling. 

_What exactly do I do with my life? Am I prepared to move on?_

“Hope I am not interrupting anything?” She turns her head to see Eren by the doorway and almost jumps up. “W-What are you doing here?!”

“Relax Foxy I mean no harm.” He notices the lightstick and posters. “Wow. You really liked us huh?” She looks away. “How embarassing.” Eren sits beside her and takes her hand. “Do not ever be ashamed of ever being our friend. In case you haven’t realized, you are actually our greatest fan.”

Ahri smiles. “Thanks Eren.”

The boy grins. “Do not mention it.” The two continued to sit in silence. “Although the boys and I are on vacation, we still want to mess around in the studio and record stuff. Maybe you can come along. Oh and you can share your childhood memories with me as well.”

Ahri raises an eyebrow. “Is that your sneaky way of asking me out because if it is then that is cute.” Eren blushes bright red. “M-Maybe it is.” Ahri giggles and leans closer to him and kisses his cheek. “Oh but let us take it a step at a time so that we do not lose momentum.” 

Eren chuckles and wraps his arms around her and cuddles the fox who nuzzles him affectionately. Moments later the two fall asleep in each other’s arms. The others walk up to call them and grin when they see the beautiful sight. “How romantic.” says Seraphine.

Izuku quickly whips out his phone and takes a photo. “Man we gotta save this moment.”

The two soon wake up and notice everyone staring at them. “Oh shit.” says Ahri as she blushes and covers her face with her tails. “Alright!! Out you get you nosy kids!!” says Eren as he chases the rest of the gang downstairs.

Moments later he returns and pokes his head through the door. “Dinner is ready.” he says. Ahri nods and walks out of the room. 

Everyone exchange knowing looks as the duo walk to the dining table holding hands. “Now aren’t you two cute?” says Mr Fujiwara in a teasing tone. The other kids snicker. 

“Guys you are embarassing us.” says Ahri. “Oh our apologies.” says Mrs Fujiwara who winks at Seraphine. Seraphine simply giggles. Dinner continues with the gang exchanging jokes and stories about their lives.

“You know, Eren and I went to the same school and he lived a couple blocks away from me in Shingashina but I did not know that until one day I overheard Eren telling Rukia about it.” says Kaneki.

“Wow small world.” says Seraphine. “The rest of us were also at the same school but we all graduated at different times. Lelouch, Kaneki and I graduated first.” says Eren.

“That often caused scheduling conflicts because we all had different classes.” said Light. “Do you guys fight?” 

The boys all stared at each other and grinned. “When we were much younger yes and usually over stupid stuff like whose turn was it to play a certain game.” Everyone laughed. “Oh I remember that!! Eren often hogged the damn joystick and we all had to find ways to pull it off him.” 

Eren just shrugs. “Hey! I am the leader so automatically I call first dibs!!” The girls laughed at this. 

“You know when I first met Ahri, we were both so shy because I saw her music video like the day before her debut performance. Although I was not a fan of the song they gave to her, her marine girl outfit caught my attention.” Eren blushes at this.

“I doubt that outfit would still fit.” says Ahri. “We will have to test that out.” says Mrs Fujiwara. “MUM?!!” Everyone laughed.

Once dinner was over, it was time for the boys to go. “Sera is taking the guest room.” says Mrs Fujiwara who leads the girl to her room. That left Eren and Ahri alone as the other boys had gone off to their van. 

“So see you tomorrow Ahri.” he says. She smiles. “See you tomorrow Eren.” This time around. Eren kisses her on the cheek and walks off whilst Ahri smiles dreamily after me.

_Maybe life is not so bad afterall._

Meanwhile Aogiri arrive a couple minutes later at their dorm. The boys immediately head up to their rooms to sleep.

Eren however is unable to sleep as he lays down on his bed in his black silk pajamas. Most people do not know but he and Ahri had a one night stand years ago and as a result, he often spends sleepless nights fantasizing about her.

It was at that moment that he senses a powerful presence and just smirks. “Been spying on me now have we?"It was at that moment that both Zeus and Hades make their presence known to the boy.

"Told you he would figure things out.” says Hades. “No surprise there."Eren then gets up and sits up. "I hope you are not here to give me that talk.” He says.

Zeus chuckles at the child’s sarcasm. “And if we are?”

“That’s rich coming from a King that cannot control his pants. At least I know how to control myself around her even though I get dirty thoughts about her.”

Hades snickers whilst Zeus raises an eyebrow. “He is one of us alright. Anyways Eren, protect that girl well. I fear that her life would soon be threatened."Now the boy was paying attention. "Who intends to harm her?”

“Someone you might know all too well.”


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait....so you took Ahri's virginity?" Dick Grayson says with widened eyes. Eren smirks proudly and nods. Dick Grayson aka Nightwing aka former Robin and a good friend of Eren's and Anakin Skywalker both decided to pay their friend a visit.

Seems like everyone is moving down to Kyoto these days. But then again, this is where Aogiri started from.

The rest of Aogiri decided to go hang out with their various relatives and friends for some catching up.

"She kept on coming back for more which is a good thing. She is also such a sweet girl that I would do anything to protect her." says Eren as he sips some vodka.

"Surprised that the media never caught you guys." says Anakin. Eren grins. "Some classical misdirection comes in handy every once in a while."

"Wish I could use magic tbh." says Dick.

"I thought as much that you and Ahri had a secret thing going on due to the way you look at each other."

"No charm needed. Just pure simple organic chemistry."

"So does old man Zeus know?"

Eren snickers. "I am of his blood so how would he not know?" The boys laughed. "He is baby Zeus when it comes to bedroom matters." Dick jokes.

"Yeah but unlike Gramps, I can actually keep it in my pants."

"Until a certain sexy fox Princess walks by." Anakin chimes in.

"Says the sad puppy that literally drooled after seeing Padme in that sexy dress at the Oscars."

Dick snickers at this. The moment in question happened about 5 years ago. Padme opted for a sexy red halter dress that showed a lot of cleavage. Anakin could not control himself that day and pounced on her later on. "Oh come on!!" Anakin protests.

"That reminds me of myself and Kory a lot. When that girl baffs up, I am dead." says Dick. Eren smirks. "Guess a triple date is in order."

Just then, Eren pauses as he feels a powerful presence; one that he knows too well.

"Shit.."

The other two glare at their friend. "What?" Eren quickly jumps up. "He is here."

Meanwhile, Ahri happily greets her old crew that she was originally assigned to prior to her debut.

"I am so happy to see you all!!" she squeals with excitement. Everyone laughs heartily at the fox's cuteness.

"She has not changed at all. Still the same kawaii fox." says Sheila, the dance choreograper who gently pats Ahri's head.

Seraphine smiles happily at the scene before her. The more time she spends with Ahri, the more she learns about her.

She had just finished watching an old dance practice video of Ahri's from her predebut days and judging from the visuals, Ahri can actually outdance Kai'sa and has a lot of charisma in her.

"That stupid new manager dude that they hired for Ahri sabotaged the entire project and screwed Ahri." says her former manager Thresh.

"Thankfully, she can start all over but this time around, show people what she is truly capable of." says Aisha, the makeup artiste.

"Yeah but we need to gather all those old demos and re-record and polish them. Speaking of which Wukong, do you still have that old demo of the song I wanted to feature Eren in?"

Wukong nodded. "Yeah. Still got it." Ahri grins. "Perfect."

Minutes later, they all heard into the recording studio and play all the old demos.

"See? This is proper music!!" says Wukong. "The rnb style suits Ahri perfectly." says Seraphine.

"Imagine her dancing to this music man." says one of the backup dancers."I know right. Things are about to be lit." Seraphine exclaims.

Ahri smirks. _Oh KDA are in for a big shock._

Just then, the lights begin to flicker before completely going off.

"What the- Who fucking turned off the ligjts?" Wukong yells. Ahri just stays pit where she is currently standing but she is confused at what just happened.

Before she could respond though, she immediately blacks out. Minutes later, the lights come back on.

"Where is Ahri?!" Seraphine shouts. The entire room panics as everyone goes out to search for her.

The perpetrator of this act is a mysterious hooded figure who stands on the rooftop of a hotel, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

"What's all this about?" He looks up to see Eren who wore a long black coat float down towards him, a scowl in place.

"Isn't it obvious Eren? I desire a rematch between us brothers. Now I figured you wouldn't agree to it due to your constant frolicking with human ideals and your idol stuff, and so I brought a special incentive."

He snaps his finger and soon two similar cloaked individuals appear, both holding Ahri hostage.

"AHRI!!"

The girl looks up and she gasps upon seeing Eren floating. _So Eren could fly?_ Her memories begin to flashback to her Star Guardian days as she remembers being saved by a mysterious cloaked being just like these other ones. She then sees a pair of silver bracelets similar to the one that the Amazons wear on Eren's wrists. _So it was Eren that saved me back then?_

Eren shoots a death glare at his brother who immediately gets weary upon seeing that look. "What do you intend to achieve by dragging her into this brother?!" he growls, his eyes burning with rage. 

Viego simply chuckles. "You forget brother. You caused the death of my beloved Isolde so I shall take what is yours."

The oldest brother clenches his fist. "I did to kill Isolde brother. I do not even know what happened to that girl." 

"Lies. Blatant lies." He then walks over to Ahri who struggles to break away. "Then perhaps I shall show her the truth about the man she claims to love."

With that, he proceeds to show Ahri scenes from Eren's past. The girl's eyes widened in shock as she watches Eren's history unfold before her.The bloodshed, the violence, the sheer audacity by which Eren carried out his deadly plans terrified the girl. Eren watches uncomfortably, unable to do a thing. Once everything had finished, Ahri stares Eren in the eye, tears flowing down.

"You see? You made her cry Eren. You made that poor girl cry and scared her." said Viego. The older brother glares daggers at him. "You really are not that smart aren't ya?" Viego was taken aback by his brother's sudden boldness.

Eren sighs and then turns to Ahri. "He tells no lies Foxy. I am guilty of all those sins and many more. However, he failed to explain the context behind said actions thanks to his abject stupidity." 

"What the-"

"Hold up Viego!! I am not done yet. Just keep quiet and let me land here." The youngest brother keeps silent and watches his brother.

"Bit of history here. You see Ahri, eons ago I was born to the great Greek God of the Underworld Hades and his beloved wife Persephone. In the eyes of many, I was the picture of the perfect son. But one woman was threatened by my supposed greatness. That woman is none other than this guy's real mother." He points at Viego.

"Yes Ahri. We do not share the same mother but we are of the same blood nonetheless. That mother of his projected her wicked ideals upon this boy and his brother. I was busy living my life they were in the Blessed Isles which was a part of Noxus. Noxus, Demacia and the Blessed Isles were one nation until Mordekaiser and Leblanc sowed the seed of deceit into us all and caused us to split. A war soon raged and cost Viego's older brother his life."

Viego looks away whilst Ahri stares at the both of them in shock. "I too was slain in combat thanks to that treacherous Leblanc. Viego keeps blaming me for Isolde's death when it was some assassins within his royal court that caused it and that in turn caused the Ruination to happen."

Eren then pauses as sadness overtakes him. "A curse that continues to haunt him to this day. Almost as though he was being punished for loving that girl." He then turns to his brother. "We might not be able to get Isolde back brother but I beg you to spare Ahri. Keep her out of your vengeful plot."

"You are only saying that because you care for only her!!" Viego yells. "I CARE FOR EVERYONE PLUS HER BROTHER!!" Viego is stunned by Eren's outburst.

"Back to the Rumbling, did you think I ever had a choice in that matter brother? No!! I was a victim of circumstance. I was forced to manipulate the timeline and play a role I hated to play because that was the only way. I had no choice. Not with the way the rest of the world wished death upon us Eldians and would not only happily destroy us all but they would cart away with whatever resources they find and the remaining survivors would be forced to remain slaves just like how we have been slaves to Ymir's curse!!"

Viego is stunned into silence upon hearing this. "Do you think I enjoy hurting innocents or destroying whole countries or having to relive nightmares hearing those same screams every single blessed night?!" Tears flowed down Eren's eyes.

Ahri begins to feel sympathy for Eren as she could relate to his plight. "No brother. I did not ask for this curse but it was what your mother did to me that caused all of this. Your beloved Isolde in this current timeline was murdered by someone else in that camp and I know for sure it was not me because I was not there."

Viego's hands begin to shake as he drops to his knees and breaks down in tears. "I....I am so sorry brother." The guards let go of Ahri who runs over to Eren and hugs him tight. Eren stretches forth his hand towards his brother. "We can start all over again." Viego nods and takes his hand and gets up. 


End file.
